Open your eyes
by SweetheartSakura
Summary: This is set on the recent Manga. Sakura finds Sasuke and everythingis different. She has changed. Deep down she loves him and she knows it.Sasusaku. Hints of other couple. the summary is sucki
1. Chapter 1

Open your eyes

I don't own Naruto.

Hehehehehehehehe enjoy this story. It's got a couple of songs and they're good (well I think they are) if the lyrics are wrong I'm sorry! If you wanna know what the songs are called just ask in review or something. Btw sorry for the break i'm getting inspiration.

Sakura finds Sasuke and his team (hebi). If you don't know what I'm talking about it might be a bit confusing ok?

Anyway enough from me it's time for the story!

It was raining heavily. Sakura slowly walked through the forest she couldn't see anything just trees and more trees. 'Why am I so scared……….something doesn't feel right…….." she felt a scratching on her arm and slowly turned….

It was a branch

She sighed

She was fine if anything went wrong she had backup and a fist.

She was so bored she sat down on a stone and picked up her special phone. No messages from Naruto or anyone. Everyone is okay then. She took out a couple of biscuits and some water from her bag and started to eat.

She began her walk again, she was so bored. She didn't really like the forest it was all green and if an enemy saw you, you'd be an easy target. She wasn't very tired.

She smiled at the message Naruto sent her:

So bored. Want Ramen.

She texted back:

Hinata's there talk to her for

A bit. ;) hehehehe

'Hinata's going to be a lucky girl'

Kakashi sent a message:

This thing is for emergencies

Only! so no more "im bored" ok?

Whatever.

She kept on walking then suddenly stopped….

This part of the forest it was so…

Dark.

She looked around.

Kuso.

This was no place for her to be if she got into

a fight how was she supposed to fight?

Cracks of sunlight shone through the trees.

It must be afternoon or something.

In a way it was beautiful butterflies flew

Around the trees gracefully.

Too bad it was full of enemies and traps, she stared at an

Old oak tree with orange leaves.

The sky darkened a bit and the leaves on the grass swirled a little.

Suddenly chills ran all over her body.

So cold, she clutched her arms and quickly put her coat back on.

She looked around; nothing was there well nothing she

Could see. The wind slowly died down and the leaves stopped swirling.

She let out a deep breath. Weird.

Before she could start walking again she felt a presence behind her,

Everything was happening really quick,

"Sakura…?"

She slowly turned around and then gasped.

**HEHEHEHE hi sorry it was short! It's just I had so much to say and well yeah. As always I'm going to make the other chappies longer for you people ******** ! It was boring I know but trust me the longer one was more boring LOL plz review might take a while to update…..we'll see! **


	2. Chapter 2

Open your eyes 

**Sigh I've been sick lately ******** not very fun. Anyway…..thanx if you reviewed there could be a lot more but I guess its ok. Well the sooner I get better the more I'll write ******

Sasuke.

"wha…..your injured!"

She ran forward before he could say anything and healed the gash

on his chest.

"w….are"

"All better"

He looked down at his chest the blood was all gone and there wasn't

Even a scar left. Impressive.

'ah she's a medic-nin now'

'no thank you?' her patients always thanked her!…well most

'that was weird'

she slowly walked past Sasuke, he quickly grabbed her wrist.

"wait….."

"yes?" she turned around now looking straight into his eyes.

"OH Sasuke-kun there you are!"

"…"

"who's this?"

"Karin meet Sakura"

"Hi….."

Karin glared at Sakura

"She's an old team-mate of mine, she's joining us"

"WHAT!" Karin and Sakura said at the same time.

"Excuse me Sasuke but I'm on a mission to find your brother" Sakura whispered

"Good luck he's dead"

"WHAT!? Dead…you"

She picked up her mobile thing:

Naruto, Itachi is dead. The mission

Is finished Tsunade probably knows and you should get

A message from her saying you can go home.

Tell her I'll be home soon I just have some things

To finish.

Naruto:

What? Dead? But I just saw him a while ago…

Whoever killed him was fast. I'll try to

Tell Tsunade you'll come back later. I don't

Think she will take it well.

"Ok I'll join you…on one condition, finish up what you have

to do and come back to Konoha…..if you don't agree

I won't join and when one of you gets hurt you'll die"

"Hn fine agreed"

Sasuke looked pissed off.

Karin stood there watching the whole thing and felt left out.

"Konoha? What the hell is going on"

"Nothing that concerns you" Sasuke coldly said to Karin.

Jugo and Suigetsu walked up to Sasuke.

"This is Sakura an old team-mate of mine…"

She shook hands with both of them.

They explained what they did and where they came from,

"I'm Karin, Sasuke-kun's girlfriend…though he don't really know it but I know he loves me and one day I'll be married"

"Yeah right" Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

"SHUT UP HE DOES TOO!"

Sakura looked confused.

"He'd rather be with a…."

"Ok….now that we all know who is who I suggest we get on with it,

a few members of Akatsuki that some of us want to defeat…"

Everyone nodded.

"Sakura you come with me…..everyone else?"

"I'll be going with Sasuke-kun"

"Same here" Suigetsu and Jugo agreed

'Damn…I want to be with Sasuke-kun alone"

Karin glared at Sakura and Suigetsu

'Why do they have to come!?'

Suigetsu sneaked up behind Karin

And grabbed her shoulder

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

He burst out laughing the others smirked.

"If we need to split we'll do that later"

Sakura looked around at their place,

"Sakura you will sleep here"

he pointed at a small bed next to the other,

She put her bag down and looked around.

"er…thanks"

She looked out her window at the stars.

'I don't love him anymore ……but still

when ever I see him'

"HEHEHEHE they're all asleep"

She sneaked up to sasuke…..

Then loudly fell over a whole set of objects on the ground.

"Who's there….oh it's you"

"Yes it's….me"

"Karin go back to sleep"

"But….."

"go!"

Suigetsu laughed quietly.

Jugo just slept.

"What the hell was that?"

"Oh…maybe Karin being an idiot"

Suigetsu whispered

"…….ok"

"GOODNIGHT!"

"Night"

snore

"I'll get you one day Sasuke-kun…"

"sleep"

Sakura sat in her bed, Naruto would probably be awake…

Sakura:

How's things?

Naruto:

Hi Sakura did ya know Hinata's

A really nice person. I'm good.

Sakura:

Yeah….what did Tsunade say?

Naruto:

She said she It's ok but she said don't be too long.

Why are you there anyway?

Sakura:

Don't tell anyone but…

I found Sasuke.

Naruto:

WHAT? Sakura…..

Sakura:

I'm fine. I'll tell you more tommorow.

Goodnight Naruto.

Naruto:

Night.

Awwwww tso cute isn't it? 

**Lol. I tried my best to make it long, but**

**I'm having trouble thinking. I hate being sick, but writing this cheers me**

**Up. And so does reviews . **

**Xoxoxo ******


	3. Chapter 3

Feeling a bit better. I'm a bit tired so I'll do the best I can to write this chappy. Hehehehe who want's to see Karin burn? Lol JK……maybe. It's annoying that she's in the scene. I feel a bit sorry for Sakura it was all kind of sudden but she made a deal so .

Well that was it he knows everything.

She hoped Naruto didn't tell anyone about her finding Sasuke. Except Tsunade.

'Oh gosh I wonder what will happen when Sasuke comes back, he did kill Orochimaru, soo he kind of helped the village not betrayed it'

She stared at the ceiling of the building.

Most of the other were asleep.

She got up and looked around

'I wonder if there is a kitchen here, so hungry'

she came to a long hallway.

Jugo's room,

Karin's room…..

She stopped.

'Karin's room….'

She had an evil grin on her face.

'I would'nt………or would I?'

A small spider crept by.

Sakura picked up the spider,it wasn't poisonous and it wouldn't bite unless it had to.

She slowly crept into the room Suigetsu, who was in the room across from Karin watched 'Go Sakura'.

She put the spider on Karin stomach were she wouldn't feel it……..for now .

Sakura lept out of the room. 'Now to find that kitchen'

She walked along the hallway and found Sasuke drinking some Tea.

"Ohayo Sasuke"

"Hi"

He was sitting on a bench with his usual clothes on (part 2 of course).

"May I join you"

She sat on the bench with him and grabbed a cup of tea too.

"So you're a Medic-nin"

"Yes"

"….Your brother is really dead isn't he?"

"He's dead"

"Oh…."

It was kind of hard to talk to Sasuke. He didn't talk much. There was a silence.

"We needed a Medic-nin"

She looked up from her tea.

"Well I'm the best in Konoha"

She sipped some of her tea.

She ran her finger through her hair it had gotten a tiny bit longer.

She smiled at Sasuke.

"How long do you think we'll be here for?"

"As long as it takes I guess"

She got up and searched some cupboards,

"Is there anything to eat?"

"…."

Sakura found some noodles.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH GET ITN OFF ME I'M GONNA DIE IT'S GOING TO KILL ME WAAAAAAA IM SO YOUNG"

Everyone except Sasuke ran too see what was going on.

Karin was on the ground rolling around and throwing her arms and legs everywhere.

'She looks like………..a retard'

"Stupid"

Everyone looked at Suigetsu

"Those aren't even poisonous and they don't bite unless…."

"AHHHHHHHHHH"

Karin flung her arm and a spider flew over and hit the wall.

"IT BIT ME!"

"that poor spider" Suigetsu shook his head

"KARIN! It's not even poisonous!"

"Who do you think you are pinky? How do you know? You're a…"

"Smart person" Sakura and the others finished (even Sasuke ).

Sakura grabbed her bag that hung over her shoulder that she kept her first aid, weapons and mobile in and walked down the hall to the kitchen. Everyone was getting ready to leave.

Sasuke showed the path they were going to take. They would be going through the pretty forest, and if needed would break up into smaller groups.

"Of course I'm going with Sasu……"

Everyone had left Karin in the kitchen and were already out the door.

"ARGH YOU LEFT ME"

they all turned around, Sakura stood next to Sasuke

"You" Karin said through gritted teeth

"Sasuke-kun we don't need a medic-nin….it's stupid"

Sasuke sighed "Stop being stupid. Your wasting precious time"

Karin's draw jopped.

They started walking through the forest,

Sasuke glanced at Sakura for a little while then quickly looked back

'huh? What's that about'

At this point they found nothing.

"I think it's time we split up"

"Suigetsu, you go with Karin"

Karin was about to protest

"Jugo?"

Jugo looked around

"I'll go with Karin and Suigetsu"

"I guess that means you're with me Sakura"

"If anyone is hurt we'll find you"

and of they went.

"Sasuke?"

"n"

"Is there anything you had left to do"

He stopped

'that came out great idiot'

"In sound?"

"No, by now I would be gone. I have finished with sound.

As soon as they are done they are free and I…"

"Your coming back to Konoha"

Sakura finished not knowing if that was the truth.

"Hn"

"So what exactly are we doing now?"

Truly Sasuke had no idea

"Waiting for them to finish what they came here for"

Sakura thought about that Karin girl

She only did it for Sasuke obviously.

"Haha big let down for her"

Sakura said aloud

Sasuke just stared at her

Sasuke kind of regretted recruiting Karin.

HAHA so he should she is a waste of space…...Oh sorry if you like Karin. I need more motivation lol. I'm trying my best! I'm better now but I'm really tired. Damn schoolwork. Making me tired. Sasukes so kool , 


	4. Chapter 4

I've been so lazy lately. Like tomorrow I have a test am I studying? No I'm writing this coz I want to…………I'll study for it later anyway. Not that I hate wrinting fanfics, I love writing fanfics (sasusaku of course). I'm so happy.

In Konoha:

Naruto yawned and slowly walked

'it's so……boring'

"Hi Naruto-kun"

"Ah, oh….Hinata you scarred me"

"Oh… I'm sorry"

She blushed

Naruto looked confused then smiled

Sakura followed Sasuke,

She was getting bored and slightly angry.

"Sasuke, where are we going?"

She was also getting impatient.

"Lets go back, there's nothing here"

"What about the other?"

"They'll probably be back at the house".

Sasuke walked in to find an exhausted Jugo laying on the couch sleeping,

Quite wounded.

Sakura walked forward and kneeled down and started healing him,

"Careful Sakura"

Sakura knew about Jugo, she wasn't that scared but still cautious.

Sasuke looked around the house, there was no sign of Suigetsu or Karin.

'Yay, no screaming girl jumping on me'

Sakura finished healing Jugo and was occupied by reading her book.

"Sakura"

"Hm.." she looked up from her book

"did you…."

"yes?"

"did you miss me?"

She looked up at Sasuke they way she used to look at Naruto when they were 12.

Then sadly looked down to a book.

"That's a really…."

She looked into Sasuke's eyes then looked away

"why…do you ask"

"You havn't answered it yet"

"yes"

She looked at her hands

'why am I so angry? I could go….but I ….'

"Why do you ask!"

He stayed silent.

'why did I ask?'

She sat on the chair next to the couch,

It was getting almost dark

'the days go so fast'

Karin slammed the door open looking rather pissed and like she had been blown up by a bomb. Sakura wondered if she actually had been blown up by a bomb, maybe even burnt.

Suigetsu walked through grinning but panting,

He collapsed on the floor,

Sakura ran forward

"Suigetsu?"

She noticed he just needed to rest.

"I did it" he barely said

"huh"

"I killed…" he panted

He put his hand on her cheek

(oooooohhhhhhh)

"What th…."

She blushed slightly

'Is he trying to flirt or something?'

Then he fell asleep.

Sakura sweatdropped. (is that what they call it?)

"Sasuke-kun it would be way better if it was just you and me! We don't need them and suigetsu is getting on my nerves"

'what the hell is he doing with Sakura!'

Sasuke looked at Karin

"what happened to you?"

"Suigetsu" she said through gritted teeth

Sasuke hid his smirk.

Sakura walked out of the house and looked up at the stars.

It was probably almost midnight.

"Can't sleep?"

She jumped

"Oh Sasuke….it's just you"

She smiled and walked over to stand next to him.

"normally sleep well, I'm not that tired"

She paused

"I'm always busy in Konoha, it's very tiring"

"…"

"But I still love it, it's my home"she smiled

"Are you really going to come back with me Sasuke?"

"well, we made a deal didn't we?"

She nodded

"What about the others?"

"…..I don't know"

"Suigetsu, he is nice isn't he"

Sasuke frowned

"He is okay…."

She giggled silently and looked at a nearby puddle, she smiled it all was so pretty.

He looked at her and then quickly looked away. 'I made a deal' he sighed 'soon I will have to go back to where it all began' Sasuke noticed Sakura put her hand on his "It will be ok you'll see" she then walked back inside to her room .

Ok I'm done yes it was short but….oh well. I have a test so I must practised or I'll fail. I like this chapter. No nothing is going on between Sakura and Suigetsu if your wondering. All will be revealed! Well hope you liked the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh jeez **blushes **hehehehe I'm in such a happy mood (as always) that I felt like writing. Oh I should do some drawing as well .. As for that test I got them results back and I passed I think , I did another test for Jap and I got them all right! Yay. Ok I did say this was a songfic but I have to find a place to put the songs. Ooh im on holiday for a week. well enough talk…..

"I'm going back….."

Everyone turned to look at Sasuke.

They were all sitting in the living room.

"Sasuke….." Sakura said quietly.

"Of course Sakura is coming to, I made a promise and this afternoon I am returning"

'What kind of promise…' Karin hid her jealousy

Sakura smiled.

"I'm coming" Suigetsu grinned

"same" Jugo said his face blank.

Everyone stared at Karin

"I…."

"OF COURSE I'LL GO"

Sakura sweatdropped

"o…k"

Everyone started to pack there stuff. Sakura sighed 'what am I going to say to Tsunade? Why did a whole team come? WHAT AM GOING TO DO?'

"Sakura"

She jumped

"oh…Sasuke you scared me"

'That Karin is coming too! argh'

"Sasuke?"

"Do you think they will accept me back? I don't like wasting my time"

"Yes but the others…."

"…hmm"

"they might be accepted are they sure about coming?"

"I know Karin is…"

She giggled then smiled.

"Lets go"

"Where is Karin?"

"I haven't seen her since this morning"

"Lets go"

Suigetsu smirked then looked back at the house. 'One of the most genius plans ever'

Sakura walked beside Sasuke. Jugo and Suigetsu behind them.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I made a promise to you." He stopped and looked at her

"Why wouldn't I go back? Konoha don't scare me"

She smiled

'It's good to have you back Sasuke'

"Are you happy?"

"I…..why do you ask a que"

"You killed Itachi didn't you? Most of The Akatsuki too? So are you happy?"

He stopped.

"I feel…."

'the same. But different.'

"My goal has been accomplished maybe I do feel happy"

'but I don't show it.'

"Oh ok"

'Same old Sasuke'

They were passing the beautiful forest again.

'It's so pretty.It would be nice if me and Sa…. '

No.

'What am I thinking I don't love Sasuke….or do I?'

She stared at him his face was almost the same as when he was 12 but…

Something was different.

'He's almost the same'

"How much longer Sakura" Suigetsu said from a short distance

"Just through this forest"

He nodded

They had walked a long way, it was very hot.

"There's a lake up ahead with fresh water. We'll stop there"

Sakura sighed 'Konoha here we come'

She sat on the cold stone near the lakes edge watching the others,

'will I get in trouble too? No Tsunade knows. Everything will be okay'

She noticed Sasuke next to her.

"Hello"

"Hn"

"Not far now"

"The sooner the better. I'll be at home"

"You don't have to…"

"I said I made a promise. I want to go back anyway. I'm sick of being a missing nin this place is just a bunch of bad memories. I'm sick of him….them. I came here with a goal it was accomplished"

For some reason the talk made Sakura feel slightly small but she nodded in agreement. Her face showed understanding.

'Say it'

"It will be great to have you back Sasuke"

"Hn"

She giggled to herself.

The Konoha gates.

Where it all began. Where he left. Where she cried.

No one was there.

They walked through the gates. Suigetsu and Jugo stared at the village.

He stared at Sakura her eye full of memories

She stared back at him

"SAKURA…..sa..suke"

There gaze turned to Naruto.

"You have to see the old lady now" he looked behind them

"HEY YOU BROUGHT PEOPLE"

"Ye… they were on Sasuke's team"

"HI I'M NARUTO!"

They looked at him like he was an idiot

"Suigetsu"

"Jugo"

"Oh….. COME ON! Time to go!"

Naruto rambled on about what his been doing and ramen and Hinata,

Sakura stared at Sasuke the whole way

'Be strong Sakura they won't punish him….hopefully'

He looked back at her

'She's worried…..about me?'

"Hey you listening?"

They looked at Naruto

"What is with you two? You're freaking me out! Seriously!"

"It's been a while since Sasuke was here"

"OH YES YOU MISSED HEAPS LIKE SAKURA BECOMING A……."

"Naruto he knows you don't have to yell"

They walked passed a bunch of smashed rock and ground.

"And that's where Sakura threw me when she was mad"

"Naruto you don't have to…."

"Wow she was mad"

"Point everything about me out" she whispered

Sasuke stared at the ground he was slightly surprised but didn't show it.

Secretly he knew she would become strong without him.

"I'm here to see Tsunade"

The lady behind the desk looked up

"Ah, Sakura she's in her office"

"Thank you"

Sakura sighed. Sasuke and the others followed close behind her.

She stopped in front of the door.

'Ok……… here it goes'

She hesitantly lifted her hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Her voice sounded tired and frustrated.

She opened the door slowly.

"About time"

Oooooh what will happen to Sasuke? Hehehehehe plz review. Thank you for reviewing,adding story to fav and so on! Love you guys. Update when I feel like it. death glares eheh just joking update when I can.


	6. Chapter 6

I just have to say the way I write this and the way it comes out on fanfic is different. So it may be hard to read I apologise but I'll try to make it easier ok? If I can. As soon as I finished writing that chapter I had an idea for the next one . :O where is karin??? My secret. Lets just say you might not see her ever again.

There's nothing more much to say but…..thanks for reviewing & reading

Sakura stared out the window. What was once a hot, sunny day was now dull, grey and pouring down rain.

Sasuke was the only one allowed in with Tsunade. 'Is it that bad?' Sakura thought staring at the drop running down the window. Naruto was leaning against the door trying to listen to what they were saying. He slowly stepped back. They all stared at the door as it opened Sasuke walked at not saying a word.

"Sakura, others come in please"

They stepped into the room and stared at Tsunade waiting for the news. The door shut behind them. "Yes Tsunade?"

'Here we go' Sakura held a breath

"I have decided and Sasuke has agreed he will not need a punishment because he has proven himself by killing Orochimaru…"

'Ok, that's good'

"Sakura, you will stay with him for some days until he has an idea of where everything is"

Sakura nodded 'I wonder how he'll feel about that'

"As for training he will join back to your team"

"Alright!" Naruto said excitedly

"For missions ect."

"Suigetsu, Jugo you will at the local hotel until further notice"

They all thanked her and left the room.

"Your lucky your staying with Sakura, Sasuke"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow "why?"

"well……" Naruto thought for a moment then shrugged. "She's a nice person!" he said with his usual grin, "Well sometimes…when she gets angry she isn't"

"Idiot" Sasuke smirked

Naruto pouted "where is she anyway?"

"Went to get her stuff"

"OOOH can I come!?"

"To stay with us. No .To visit yes."

"Alright! Fuuunnnnn"

'This is going to be a great afternoon' Sasuke sighed

"Oh damn! I promised Hinata, SEE YOU TOMMOROW SASUKE"

He yelled dashing of in some random direction.

She walked slowly to Sasuke's place. It was almost night time and the street lamps were beginning to turn on. It was a cool night the rain had stopped and an after-rain smell carried in the breeze. She easily found his house, she had passed it once before.

She walked down the path and looked at the garden, the grass had grown long and the flowers were hidden behind it, weeds with thorns surrounded the path.

She looked up at the house, it was huge.

She knocked on the door, she noticed it was open so she slowly opened it.

"Sasuke?"

It was so dark she couldn't see anything. She searched for a light switch instead she felt a hand. She was about to scream "Relax it's just me" Sasuke's voice calmed her down a lot "Oh I though it was a spider or something"

"My hand is like a spider?"

"Well, no but…. I don't know.."

She could hear him chuckle.

She then just noticed she was still holding his hand, she blushed.

"Why is it so dark?"

"I don't know I'm kind of used to it I guess"

There was a window next to Sasuke, the moon was shining on his face.

"So… where is the light switch?"

Her room was upstairs and right next to Sasuke's.

It was big and had a balcony. Sakura gasped when she saw it and Sasuke just smirked.

She looked around. 'Most of the rooms are dusty…but this one'

Sakura loved it. 'I could live here forever'

He looked at her expression 'It's just a room….well actually it's my…'

She started unpacking her stuff into the closet, she noticed other clothes in there too.

'I wonder who they belong too?'

After that she slowly walked to Sasuke's room his door was wide open.

He wasn't there. But she still stood outside it studying it.

The lights were on but they were very dim she walked down the hall.

"Sasuke where are you?" 'This place is so big! Where the hell am I?'

She noticed one of the rooms as a kitchen. That room led to a dining room.

Sakura's stomach grumbled.

She searched the kitchen for something to eat. The place was empty.

"Sakura"

"There you are Sasuke!"

"…….you were looking for me?"

"yes. Oh….what are we going to eat?"

"….."

Sasuke sighed.

Sakura looked around. The place wasn't that fancy. But it did look ….

They sat down at a table. She stared at the menu.

"Usual please" Sasuke said to the waitress in his usual tone.

"Erm….i'll have" She looked at the menu again.

"The rice dish"

"Drinks?"

"Water"

The waitress scurried off somewhere leaving Sasuke and Sakura to talk.

"How does she know what you wanted?" Sakura asked

"I used to come here a lot"

"Oh….have you ever cooked?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura like she was mental.

She looked down at the table. 'Tommorow, shopping!'

The waitress came back with their meals. She ate her food slowly.

"So, Sasuke…."

"What do you plan to do now that your back in konoha?"

'What a good question' he thought for a while. He shrugged.

'I remember when I was young the only thing I wanted to do was be with you' she stared up at Sasuke,

"oh….thank you for the meal"

He nodded as if saying 'your welcome'.

Like I said I had an idea for the next so it didn't take long to update and I have been bored lately. Holidays. Better than school. I'll update as soon as I have another idea lol. 


	7. Chapter 7

I just went on holiday to NSW. Soo much homework to catch up on it won't be funny. I hope there isn't that much . Sooo I was just thinking up ideas in my head for the next chapter and I am getting a bit lazy lately shifty eyes .

Sakura had quickly cleaned the kitchen, well most of it.

'Breakfast time Sakura style!' she smiled to herself and started unloading the groceries she had bought earlier. 'A shop that stays open 24/7 is hard to find around here'

She started frying the eggs and chopping up some bacon and other ingredients.

She wondered if Sasuke would be hungry. There would be left overs anyway.

She sat down and started to eat, "Your up early" she noticed Sasuke walk past her and start getting himself some food. She froze. All she was wearing was her nightdress.Made from an extremely thin fabric. 'Shit! Ok calm down it's not that bad, like he would notice…'

"………What are you wearing?"

"I always wake up early" She ignored the second question though inside she fainted. "Hn yea" He sat down next too her and started eating. She shifted uncomfortably.

She heard the front door open. Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Suigetsu and Jugo walked in.

"Hi Sakura….Oh I'm starving!" Naruto grabbed a bowl and spooned a heap of breakfast in.

"Hello Sakura, Sasuke" Kakashi took a seat next to Sakura's other side. He smiled and stared at her. Almost everyone was staring at her. Sasuke was angry at the unexpected meeting. Suigetsu and Jugo sat over the other side of the table and started on there food.

"Sor wrn wre grona droo trnin?" Naruto said through mouthfuls of food.

"Naruto, you shouldn't speak with you mouth fu…." Sakura started.

" Sounds like a great idea" Kakashi said smiling under his mask.

"Perfect" She said staring down at her plate. Just perfect.

"OK UCHIHA! LET'S GO!"

"Now Naruto, I choose who fights who you'll have too wait" Kakashi sighed

"Hmmmm lets see" He scanned them all then smiled 'I don't like that smile it means…'

"Sakura vs Sasuke, Naruto vs Suigetsu, Sai vs Jugo and I'll sit and watch"

"Aw Kakashi no fair" Naruto pouted

"What me watching? well I guess you can watch in …." Kakashi smirked

"NO I'M FINE!" Naruto quickly snapped

Sakura followed Sasuke since they were about to start fighting. 'YES! Bout time I showed him my skills, his going to be in for it!'

"Hn" He smirked.

Sakura lunged forward fist full of chakra. He dodged. She swung her leg around for a kick. He missed it. Sakura looked around face hard with concentration. Once again with her fist pumped with chakra she tried to hit Sasuke. "Don't you know it won't work" She growled and once again lunged forward.

He grabbed her wrists and forced her down. She glared up at him. He was right practically on top of her and she couldn't move, a teasing smile came upon his face.

"I win" He whispered right in front of her ear. She pushed him over to her side and took over the situation, "Not quite" She said now a teasing smile on her face.

He disappeared. She stood up and looked around. 'Oh no you don't! '

She dodged his attack from behind.

She hit him hard. Not too hard. She was only playing a bit.

He kicked her and she fell to the ground. She was panting now.

"It's not over yet, Sasuke" She said getting up and walking back.

Sakura decided to make lunch for all of them she listened to there conversation while making it.

"So this is Sasuke, hm" Sai said staring blankly at him.

"Yes this is teme!"

Kakashi sighed and watched Sakura make lunch. Suigetsu looked bored, and Jugo the same…..well his normal expression anyway.

"So…..Is Sakura your girlfriend or something?" Sai said looking up at Sasuke

Almost everyone burst out laughing.

"GIRLFRIEND? Hahahaha are you kidding Sai? him and her haha" Naruto rocked in his chair almost falling of it. Suigetsu almost the same.

Sakura continued to cook.

"Na, Sakura wishes"

She stopped and turned around "Naruto!" she looked at him sadly and angry.

"Sorry Sakura" He said looking ashamed. She smiled.

Sasuke and Sai were not laughing. 'GRR I could kill both of them! Such idiots'

"It was out of curiosity" Said Sai looking bored he grabbed out his sketchbook and started to draw.

Sasuke glared at him still then stopped and stared at Sakura in thought.

"Were getting along well" Said Kakashi getting out his book.

"OK! Lunch is ready!" She smiled and grabbed out some bowls passing them around.

"Why thank you Sakura.." Kakashi smiled.

"Ramen would be better…."

"We had that on the way here idiot, you bought the shop" Sasuke said before thanking Sakura.

"Oh….yeah" He said grinning proudly.

She smiled. Sasuke just stared still in thought.

Okay it's shorter than usual coz the end got boring. Yes a bit of action in this chapter………..yay! smilies And a lot of teasing. It's 11:00pm which isn't bad, but I'm wondering why I write late at night. If you would like more action or hearts plz review!


	8. Chapter 8

I feel so guilty when I don't write :'( . Well as usual I skip homework for this but like the teachers care anyway coz I'm a good student. I didn't get any more ideas but I think there should be more action and the last chapter was probably the koolest.

I love action.  I'm doing NaNo soon.

Sakura rolled around in the extremely large bed.

She wasn't that tired.

'Maybe I could explore the house a little' she stared out the big balcony and how the moon reflected on the white of the window.

She tip toed out of bed and quietly ran across to the hallway.

'Lets see what's in each room shall we?' she felt kind of scared but excited.

She opened a door. A wardrobe. 'Wow Sakura, real interesting'

"What are you doing up, why are you looking in……"

She suddenly felt like she was a stupid 12 year old again. "I was looking for a …..wait why are you up?" Sasuke shrugged then looked away as if searching for something.

"Well I was about to get something to eat and I had to find a towel"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Ok…"

Sakura then smiled and quickly walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Sasuke just followed.

"Why did you need a towel for?"

Sakura stopped then thought quickly. "Well I was going to have a bath and I needed a towel"

Sasuke looked at her suspiciously then shrugged. "You could have asked me"

"I didn't know you were awake"

"Hn"

"Listen I don't want to start an argument okay" she said grabbing her coffee

"Doesn't coffee make you stay awake"

She sat on the kitchen bench next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

He didn't growl or anything. He just stayed silent.

"If I was really hurt….would you hurt the person who did it….?" She said starting to drift to sleep. He picked her up and carried her to her room she blushed the whole time.

"Goodnight, Sakura"

"You didn't answer my question" she mumbled sleepily.

"Sakura, finally with us" Kakashi said smiling

She blinked at him looking confused "what do you mean?"

"would you like to join us for lunch?" He pointed to the team waiting boredly.

"WHAT? IT'S THAT TIME ALREADY!?"

"erm…yes were having ramen again we were waiting for you"

"YEAH I was gonna wake you up myself but they all said no so I just waited"

Naruto nodded happily.

"well I suppose that's okay….." she shrugged and began to walk with them.

"so anything planned for today?" he said smiling at the person serving him.

Sasuke poked at his food.

Sakura just smiled happily, and then asked for her usual ramen.

Sai shrugged.

"well…..we could go somewhere" she said waiting patiently

"I've got………..stuff to do" Naruto said slightly blushing.

"Naruto blushing…hmm…let me think…." Sakura said tapping her chin.

She then grinned childishly "you going out with someone aren't you!"

He blushed "What nooo …. I just"

"I've seen that face so many times so let me guess it's…Hinata isn't it………..oh that sooo cute!!!"

He nodded. Sasuke smirked.

"Idiot"

"what!? YOU TEME! I bet you can't get a date!" Sakura and Sai looked amused and of course Kakashi. Sasuke growled. Then smirked again. 'Naruto please don't do anything you'll regret…here we go' Sakura sighed after years still he was a child at heart. "I dare you to go out with ….. SAKURA! Ha take that TEME!"

Sakura was about to throw a punch in Naruto's direction when….

"Dare accepted" Sasuke said looking up smirk plastered on his face

"WHAT?" Naruto's jaw almost touched the ground.

'are my ears okay what the hell is going on….grrr'

"ggggrrrrrrrr" Sakura's punch proceeded.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…………………….hi Hinata…….aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh tree!"

"hmph" she sat back down and started to eat her ramen.

"are you really going to do that dare?" Sasuke and Sakura walked to the house

"...no" Half of Sakura was relieved the other half was a bit disappointed.

"Want to finish that fight" He said sounding bored.

"Of course I'm always up to a fight" she said confidently.

She lunged forward throwing a punch, he dodged then kicked but missed

"you've become so fast" he said leaping towards her to throw a punch,

"Thank you, your not bad yourself" She said inches away from his foot,

She punched him in the gut "argh" he yelled then kicked her in the stomach

She panted and glared angrily up at him, he glared back.

Then he stopped and walked up to her, she felt his breath against her neck

"continue" he whispered. 'HE'S TEASING ME!'

She smiled and stepped back and was in a fighting pose.

She panted heavily, he was the same. She fell onto the ground. He smiled in victory.

"Not bad" his arms were covered in cuts and a tiny one on his cheek.

"i…could do better" she breathed out.

"Well what have we been doing here? Ah training how surprising"

"Hi… Kakashi, Sai, Jugo…Suigetsu"

"Hello Sakura, Sasuke"

"So Naruto's on his big 'date' were did he take her? Ramen?" Sakura said interested,

"Well…actually…yes" Kakashi said smiling, "she likes ramen anyway well so he thinks" Sakura giggled then realized she was still lying in the dirt, she quickly got up and dusted herself. "Were are we going to go?" Sakura asked. "I heard theres a good movie based on the ic…."

"NO we are not going to watch that Kakashi, hmm how about…we go to the pool! Naruto an Hinata can join us!" Sakura said pleased.

"That's better than a movie" said Kakashi pleased.

"Great ugly in a swimsuit this will be a laugh" Sai said.

"Sasuke are you going to come? You don't have to…." She blinked then waited

He nodded. She smiled "Excellent it is a warm day today…well maybe more than warm!"

She smiled and of they went.

Guh so tired. I ate to much pizza. Party tomorrow I'm so hyped I love parties :P!

Well I kind of had to think a while for this chapter im trying to sum the story up they might be at the pool for a few chappies well see. Well it's late and my parents are probably mad I'm up so goodnight or morning or whatever it is lol.


	9. Chapter 9

So while the internet was out (I have dial-up : but I'm getting broadband soon :D)

I decided to write this chapter. I also wrote some other stories (not fanfics obviously) because of this break. Well anyway hope you like it and ill update as soon as I can.

She looked at her bright red bikini, 'It's been so long since I've been swimming I don't know if it will fit'

She put it on anyway and examined herself in the mirror.

'I know I'll ask Sasuke!' she walked out the bedroom door and looked around for him,

'He might be in his room' she was about to open his door when she had a thought,

'What if he's trying on a swimsuit too?' she blushed then shook her head opening the door,

'……………….I should have gone with the first thought'

"ah…s…s…sorry" she quickly shut the door and leant against it. 'SAKURA YOU IDIOT!'

Then she remembered what she had to ask Sasuke. 'Oh yeah'

He came out in his usual clothes. Sakura wondered if he had anything casual. Probably not.

"Um….Sasuke….I was wondering" He looked at her getting impatient

"Do you think this swimsuit is too small for me?" the question sounded sooo stupid to her 'He's a guy smart ass like he would know!'

He looked at her from head to toe. "um….I think it…looks fine"

She sighed in her head. "But I think someone more like Kakashi would know if it was too small" She stopped and shuddered.

Sakura wore a dress over her swimsuit and then quickly caught up with Sasuke to go to the pool.

Naruto was in orange board shorts and in a deep conversation with Hinata who was in a dark purple bikini, Kakashi was swimming…………with his mask on. Sai was sitting and sketching the tree and pool. "Hi" Sakura smiled and waved, Sasuke just stood beside her. "Sakura why don't you join us" she noticed Ino, Shikamaru, Ten ten, Lee and Neji in the pool as well. "Ino!" she smiled and waved, "Hey forehead why don't you come in!" Sakura shook her head "Maybe not just yet I might sunbath for a while" she said sighing and placing her towel down,

"Oh… Me too! I forgot all about it!" Before Sakura could even blink Ino had placed her towel next to her and sat down,

"You know Sakura to get a tan you might need to take of the dress…."

"Oh…….ye…yes the dress" she said blushing

She took of her red dress (it matched her swimmers) timidly and sat next to Ino

The whole place was silent, "What…do I have something on my face……?"

Lee's mouth had now dropped to the bottom of the pool and he had started choking on the water, "LEEE!" Gai jumped out of nowhere to help him.

Everyone still had there eyes on Sakura, she began to get frustrated. "What!?"

"You…." Kakashi started

"look" Sasuke whispered

"I look better" Ino said flicking back her hair……..everyone sweat dropped.

"Wow Sakura you look great" Said Kakashi smiling beneath his mask,

"oh…thank you" she giggled,

"HEY TEME WHAT ABOUT THAT DARE!"

"WHAT DARE?" Sasuke said about to sneak into the pool in his black board shorts

"I you know what dare I'm talking about!" he grinned and pointed to Sakura

Nobody not in the team knew what he was talking about.

"W…w..what a…about Sakura?" Hinata asked curiously

"YEAH! What about her" Ino said threatening even though she was going out with Shikamaru (……….I like this pair but I'm not a mega fan but there still cute )

"………."

"Well….you accepted! Your not a very good boyfriend!"

"BOYFRIEND!?" everyone at the pool shouted

Sakura led back and put her sunnies on. She could punch Naruto but she didn't. She wanted to know what Sasuke had to say.

"You are so gonna…..DIE!" Sasuke dragged Naruto into the pool.

"NARUTO NO!"Hinata screamed

"Stop it Sasuke!" Sakura yelled

"ENOUGH!" Kakashi split them up. He glared at both of them "Get along you two, learn to control your temper or you'll never get a good mission again"

He climbed out of the pool and wiped his hands on a towel, picked up a letter and handed it to Sakura. Sasuke sat next to Sakura in a huff. Ino was still trying to calculate all this in her mind.

"We have a mission Sasuke, but Tsunade says if anything happens that you do…."

He nodded. "I promise I won't" he said looking her in the eyes. She smiled.

'Having Sasuke back isn't that bad. Now finally I get too sunbath'

"Hey your sunburnt" Sai's voice entered her sleep,

"WHAT!?" She got up and ran into the pool, she emerged and gasped for air.

"Well….that woke you up" He said looking down at her.

"nnn..not funny Sai this water is fkin freezing!"

"You look like a drowned rat. A pink drowned rat." He added

"GGGrrrrrr shut up!"

"Okay we've had enough fights today" Kakashi said putting on a black top.

Sasuke snuck up behind Sakura and emerged at the back of her.

"Sasuke you scared me!" she said into his chest. Very well toned chest.

"Hn…sorry he mumbled" His hair was stuck down over his eyes…all his hair was stuck down. She couldn't help but giggle. He made it back to it's normal look and got out.

"Riceballs" She said handing him a plate.

She started to eat hers and then looked up at Sasuke,

"It's been a while since you have done a real mission hasn't it" he shook his head.

"I did missions with Orochimaru" he shuddered slightly at the name he hated saying it or listening to it. It was like getting stabbed in the curse mark spot 1000 times.

"Oh yes…I meant with me or any other of the team. By the way it's only us for the mission….. Kakashi and Naruto might be coming."

Suigetsu walked through the kitchen door Jugo following silently behind "Did you make enough for us S.a.k.u.r.a?" he said pouting, "How the hell did you get in? why don't you eat the hotel food?"

"The hotel food tastes like crap. I came in by the door how else…I have a key"

He sat down next too her and grabbed a plate. She twitched 'COULD A PERSON GET MORE ANNOYING THEN YOU!'

"And your cooking rocks" he added scooping up a heap of food.

"Oh, thank you" She said blushing slightly.

"So you have a mission tomorrow? Just the two of you? Aww what a good opportunity. You are so lucky Sasuke"

"…………."

"That was just a stupid dare Naruto made….we're not going out"

"Sooo what do you say want to go out with m…."

"No sorry. I don't really think it would work"

"How do you know if something is bad if you never try it"

"No"

"Well anyway seeeya Sakura thanks for the food it beats paying so much for something from the trash"

She got up and sighed frustrated

"Good night Sasuke, see you tomorrow" She smiled and left.

Sasuke and Jugo sat there and spoke quietly.

Next: The mission! I'll be happy to write that. It was fun writing this chapter and hope you enjoyed reading it! Cya I'll update soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Uwah coz the internet was gone all I could do was write,read and draw. So that's why it's been updated so much -.

She walked slowly out Konoha with her cloak on along side Sasuke.

The mission was a long one and very tricky. They had to find the man in the photograph and give him a parcel. It sounded easy but a lot of people were after the parcel, if it got into the wrong hands who knew what could happen. They also had to kill a person, a murderer. It was like 2 missions in one.

"This mission sounds dangerous" Sakura said putting her hood over her head,

"Hn, nothing I can't handle" He said smugly.

Sakura hated killing people, but they deserved it.

"Kakashi booked a place for us to stay it's somewhere near the spot he's around I think it's called the Robin hotel or something"

Sasuke stayed quiet, it was about 10:30 pm and it had started to rain.

They had soon entered the village, keeping there faces down so know one could see them.

"In here" She whispered pointing to the large hotel.

They entered the large cream building, it would be a bit strange entering this late but there were still events at the hotel going on.

"Hi, last name please" The dark haired lady behind the counter said patiently,

'Did Kakashi book us in with our normal names?' she quickly looked at the names he had written down for them,

"Ogatai" She said looking up slightly,

"Okay, Mr and Mrs Ogatai, room 12, heres your key"

'Mr and Mrs?'

She grabbed the key and searched for room 12.

She opened the door slowly, Sasuke right behind her.

The room was big and welcoming. The bathroom looked spacey.

"Well this is our room, the only thing is theres a double bed………oh well this is a mission we won't be here long"

"Hn the sooner this mission is over the better"

She ignored Sasuke and put her bag in the wardrobe. "You know if you want you don't have to do this mission Sakura, you could go back to Konoha"

"Are you saying you don't think I could handle a mission like this?"

"Hn"

"I could handle it so well without you even here!"

He stayed silent.

"I'm going… for a walk, By the way I'm stronger than you think Sasuke so don't you dare think I can't handle something like….."

Before she could say anything more Sasuke's lips caught hers,

"I know your strong Sakura" he whispered

"Then why did you………."

Once again his lips caught hers passionately. She closed her eyes. His arms wrapped around her waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. He kissed her slowly in a trail down her neck.

"what ab.o.."

"shh…."

He continued.

Her eyes fluttered and then slowly opened,

She looked around, she realized she was lying on Sasuke's chest,

"You're awake" she said looking up at his face,

"hm"

She let out a yawn tiredly "What time is it?" she leaned on his chest again.

'Wait……..what am I doing on Sasuke's chest' she held in her gasp.

"It's 4:35am, we start at 5:00am"

She nodded sleepily then looked up at his pale face again.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm"

'What…happened?' she wish she could ask that but instead she said something totally out of her mind.

"What did you plan to do after revenge" he suddenly looked down at her face.

"I….i never really thought much about it…. I don't know, there would be nowhere really too go, I could stay at sound, nothing there for me. Or I could have gone back to Konoha"

"…….and you chose to go back to Konoha"

"Maybe. We made a promise……..I kept it"

She got up and got dressed into her usual clothes, she then hid her headband around her stomache, under her shirt.

She grabbed her bag that contained the parcel and she then unfolded the photo from her bag and examined it closely, her stomach felt queasy, just looking out the photo made her twitch. 'I've killed before it won't be any different, Sasuke's with me, I'll be fine'. She still didn't feel right. "Lets go"

"The man lives in this street somewhere" Sasuke said, it was raining once again.

"Number 53" Sakura whispered,

They slowly walked up to the door, she knocked.

A latch opened and to eyes peered at them, they kept there hoods down so no one could see who they were.

"What do you want?"

"Were here to give you a parcel"

"Oh……that……….well come in then"

She stepped in Sasuke followed her, the man looked like the photo exactly, very old and pale. Sakura became cautious 'Something tells me …….it's a genjutsu!' She motioned to Sasuke. He grabbed out chokuto quickly and aimed for him, the man jumped back,

"Saw through my Gen-jutsu hey! I didn't think Konoha Ninja's were that skilled"

The once old pale face, transformed into the face of the picture Sakura had, The man with dark short brown hair and tan skin.

"Why what a pretty ninja you are" he said scarily smirking at Sakura "Too bad, what a waste it would be if you died. Are you as strong as beautiful"

"Your words mean nothing to me!" She punched the man onto the the concrete wall behind him and he coughed up blood. "Bitch" She then kicked him in the gut and once again he coughed up more blood. "Urgh" She walked back next to Sasuke.

He charged forward and Striked him with his chokuto, "Sakura find the old man"

"But……."

"You've done enough, he may be wounded I'll finish him off!"

"Right!"

She ran up the concrete stairs searching for the man. "Looking for the old man?"

She turned around slowly, 'who the hell is that'

"He he's right here" She looked at the old man with fright in his eyes.

"Hand him over…now!" She screamed

"Ah..ah not so fast, hand over the parcel"

Sakura was sick of this. She charged at the man and hit him in the gut, she then grabbed her kunai and stabbed it in his chest. She breathed out slowly, she had wasted most of her chakra. "Are you okay?"

The man nodded but he pointed to a small wound, Sakura of course easily fixed.

"I believe this is for you" she breathed and handed him the parcel.

"Thank you, very much I I'm sorry for the trouble it's caused…"

Sasuke was getting sick of this guy, he should be dead easily.

"I'm getting bored I may as well eat my lunch with the way you fight"

Sasuke gathered up his chakra and charged at him. Its was a big hit.

The man fell to the floor and coughed up a load of blood,

"I …be..t you…did..n..t..eve..n..kn.ow my name" He coughed out

"No but personally I don't care you're on the brink of dying. Know one cares"

Sasuke hit him one last time with his Chokuto.

He ran upstair to find Sakura lying on the ground, the old man next to her,

He also found a dead man. "What the hell happened?"

"His name was Dario he also had a man working alongside him. He was always threatening our village, he killed so many people….He killed my daughter and her family" The old man sad sadly,

Sasuke nodded and held Sakura's head in his arms,

"You're friend is very strong, I've never really seen somone fight with such courage, especially a girl! Well except Tsunade"

"We need to go"

"Oh yes right, Thank you our village appreciates it!"

Sasuke held Sakura back on the way to the village until she woke up.

"Sasuke?...is it over did you kill him…the old man is he okay?"

He put her down so she could stand up.

"Hn You ask way too many questions…." He sighed then smirked,

She smiled as they approached the gates, she held his hand.

"So what happens next?"

:'( that was the last chappie :'( . I might make a sequel:D yes that maybe was a promise! So if you haven't already add story alert. The sequel will probably have a different title but I'll write in the summary sequel to Open your eyes. I want to thank everyone for reviewing you guys have been my sugar! I send you my hearts. Once again thank you and cya next time!

Luv yaz

Jasmine (like the flower giggles )


End file.
